


As Encruzilhadas do Tempo

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa escuta as histórias de Adam no seu leito de morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Encruzilhadas do Tempo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crossroads of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219838) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



  
**As Encruzilhadas do Tempo**

_De repente eu sabia que você teria de ir,_  
meu mundo não era o seu, seus olhos me disseram.  
Ainda assim foi lá que senti as encruzilhadas do tempo, e quis saber o porquê. 

_Enquanto olhava fixamente para o mar agitado, uma visão surgiu em mim:  
sobre cascos trovejantes e asas batendo nas nuvens acima._

_Quando você se virou para partir ouvi você chamar meu nome_  
Você era como um pássaro em uma gaiola, abrindo as asas para voar.  
‘Os velhos costumes estão perdidos,’ ouvi você dizer, e quis saber o porquê. 

_The Old Ways de Loreena McKennitt_   


As máquinas apitam e zunem ao meu redor, contando o tamanho da minha vida com sua precisão mecânica. Em particular, tem uma que está medindo meus batimentos cardíacos que escuto acima das outras, e às vezes soa como uma contagem regressiva. Mas todo o barulho se desfaz em um pulso tedioso atrás do som constante da voz de Adam.

Ele está me contando uma história, tenho certeza, mas não consigo mais ficar acordada por tempo o bastante para entender as palavras. Ainda assim, ele continua, apesar de eu não saber se ele sabe que eu posso o escutar. Tinha outra história... há algum tempo, não consigo lembrar direito, sobre um homem fenício, o capitão de um barco de pesca. Podia ouvir as palavras naquele momento, e a história era engraçada. Queria rir – tentei – mas não consegui fazer mais do que curvar meus lábios em um sorriso fraco.

Talvez não tenha feito nem isso.

Fica cada vez mais difícil separar os sonhos das coisas que realmente aconteceram, e cada vez mais estou pensando que isso não importa. As palavras de Adam pintam imagens na minha cabeça, e eu as vivo. Eu o vejo como o capitão fenício, tentando levar os peixes de volta para a costa antes que eles estraguem. Estou no barco com ele, tentando não rir quando a situação se torna cada vez mais ridícula. Ou às vezes somos artesãos, em uma época e lugar que não consigo reconhecer, e ele está rindo na tigela torta que fiz enquanto tentando ajudar nossa filha a servir um copo de água. Ou às vezes sou uma garçonete e ele é um estudante universitário e nós estamos na nossa lua de mel.

Lembro do começo das nossas viagens claramente, mas não me lembro de quando Adam começou a me contar histórias; nós víamos uma parede, na França, e ele me contava como foi construída; nós comíamos em um restaurante na Alemanha e ele me contava todos os restaurantes diferentes que aquele prédio tinha visto; nós pegávamos um táxi na Grécia, e ele oferecia imagens com palavras de rotas de troca e os mercadores que moviam seda e temperos através da Europa antes de existirem carros e aviões.

Na Itália comemos um piquenique espontâneo sob uma oliveira quando minha força me abandonou um dia. Depois da refeição, me deitei para descansar e acordei para descobrir que Adam tinha saído e voltado com dois sorbets de fruta... ele me disse qual era o nome italiano deles, mas me esqueci. Nós demos um ao outro colheradas de gelo e rimos tanto que nossa mira falhou e nossos rostos ficaram grudentos com o doce. Adam lambeu o doce de mim, delicadamente, e com tanta reverência que queria chorar. O céu estava um azul extremamente pálido, a cor de redenção e da porcelana da minha mãe. Costumava brincar com a porcelana quando era criança. Mamãe costumava tirar ela de mim e me dizer que um dia seria minha. Não sei a quem vai pertencer agora.

Adam de vez em quando me deixa aqui, também, mas não volta com doces. Uma vez, parecia que tinha partido por tanto tempo que me perguntei se tinha sonhado com ele, e isso parecia mais provável do que o contrário. Afinal, fazia mais sentido para ele ser um sonho do que um estranho misterioso, maravilhoso que tinha se apaixonado à primeira vista por mim e me levado em um tour mundial. Mas o ouço agora, então se ele é um sonho, vou continuar dormindo.

Lembro no ensino médio que o professor de física tentou nos ensinar a Teoria da Relatividade de Einstein, e com a visão limitada de uma adolescente, presumi que queria dizer o jeito como a aula de física sempre durava o dobro do tempo de qualquer outra aula.

Mas agora entendo, a natureza irreal do tempo. Nós artificialmente chamamos períodos de tempo ‘minuto’ ou ‘vida’ e pensamos que essas palavras têm significado e as contamos. Nós estamos nos enganando. Marie sentou ao meu lado em física; ela engravidou, e o bebê morreu depois de respirar só algumas vezes. Parecia tão triste naquela época, mas faz sentido agora. ‘Minutos’, ‘vida’ ... não há diferença. Nós vivemos em um estado sem tempo, só não vemos.

Lembro de sentir frio, mas está sempre quente agora, aconchegada na voz de Adam. Às vezes me pergunto há quanto tempo estou aqui, ou escuto o bipe da máquina nos meus batimentos cardíacos e me pergunto quanto tempo ainda tenho, e então rio – ou acho que rio – e a ideia desaparece.

Fomos para Roma, Adam e eu, e ele me levou para o Coliseu e milhares de outros lugares que só vi na TV. Caminhamos, e passeamos em carruagens e carros, e ele me contou das pessoas que viveram nesses lugares, como viveram e como morreram. Ele estava preocupado, a princípio, que ouvir sobre o passado distante me deixaria triste. Mas toquei as paredes se desfazendo e pensei sobre vidas há muito passadas e isso ajudou de algum modo. Vivemos, morremos. Entendo agora.

A princípio, pensei que ele estava inventando as histórias, e então pensei que ele só passava tempo demais lendo livros de história. Então pensei que talvez ambas estivessem erradas... e então descobri que não me importava, e só implorava por mais. Então na maioria das noites, e alguns dias quando eu não tinha energia para viajar, nós nos sentávamos, ou nos aconchegávamos na cama, ou eu deitava com a cabeça no colo dele, e ele me contava histórias até que seu estômago grunhiu de fome. Então nós comíamos – ou ele comia e eu tentava – e ele começava de novo.

Às vezes ele aperta a minha mão. Suas mãos são fortes, e quentes, e estranhamente calosas para um homem que passa tanto tempo em bibliotecas. Minhas mãos estão fracas e magras e é preciso mais esforço para as mover do que consigo. Ainda assim, gostaria de tocar o rosto dele de novo, passar meu dedo por aquele nariz que ele zombou quando estava sendo charmoso e me fazendo me apaixonar por ele.

Lembro da vida que costumava ter, quando era garçonete e juntava dinheiro para a faculdade, e fazia tricô e brincava com o cachorro do vizinho e lavava os pratos e ia ao cinema. Mulheres costumavam assar pães simples em fornos feitos de pedra que queimavam madeira. Pescadores costumavam pegar peixes quando não havia refrigerador para o manter e às vezes os peixes estragavam. Nenhuma dessas atividades me pertence mais do que qualquer uma das outras. São parte de um mundo que não posso mais tocar.

Mas toco Adam, e ele me toca. Sua voz entra e sai da minha mente, e me acalma. Estou deslizando, e é como sair da gaiola. Entendo agora.


End file.
